Stromile Thaddeus Keegan
Stromile Thaddeus Keegan was the Chief of the Mining Operations on the JMC Blue Dwarf. History Stromile was born in Jamestown, California, on the planet Earth. He was a tenth generation miner and first went to work in the mines on Earth at age 12 with his father. He had no other siblings, and his mother was a homemaker. At 18, Stromile was contracted to do a deep space mining mission by the military. At the age of 20, he officially became an NCO within the Space Corps.. At 25 he was enlisted onto the JMC Suez. During its tour, Stromile identified a 5 mile deep vein of gold ore on a planetoid. He warned the captain of the Suez to not explore further down the caves of the mine, however the captain would not listen. The captain was then mauled to death by a Cave-Tiger. Stromile was awarded a medal for bringing back the captain's remains. Later in his career, Stromile was serving on-board the JMC Pogo and helped to bring back the single largest quantity of crystalline every recorded. He also was Chief of Mining Operations at the Ferra Graca mining colony, and discovered several new elements that the Space Corps. would go on to use in the construction of their starships. Stromile spent nearly all his career on mining vessels as a Mining Specialist. He travelled to numerous planets, planetoids and other planetary bodies where there were minerals or fuels to be collected. He slowly but surely went up through the ranks and finally made Master Chief Petty Officer at age 55. Stromile was awarded a promotion to become a Command Master Chief and Warrant Officer fifteen times, however declined each time. Many other companies outside of the Space Corps. and the Jupiter Mining Corporation had approached him with opportunities as well, with each being declined as well. Some would say Stromile had a deep loyalty to the Military. Others would point to the possibility of a mental defect after years of being underground and possibly inhaling foreign dust. Either way, Stromile would eventually find himself on board the JMC Blue Dwarf during its maiden mission. Appearance Stromile was short and fat, standing at 5'5'' and weighing 190lbs. He had a thick bushy moustache with a short trimmed beard. Equally bushy grey eyebrows topped bright and youthful eyes. He walked with a slight limp. Stromile often carried a corncob pipe in his mouth and wore his mining cap (with light on) and work overalls. Personality Stromile was known to some as Old Man Winter and to others as Miner 49er. He had a deep experience with mining, although suffered from occasional memory loss. Age to had played a factor into his abilities, and by the time of his service on the Dwarf, he was no longer able to be at the coalface. He is also slow and can also fall asleep easily. Stromile was a generally pleasant man, although could be ornery and stubborn when in the wrong mood. He particularly got along with enlisted personnel. He was also honest, and could be counted on to give his true opinion and work to his full effort. His hobbies included smoking and collecting exotic tobaccos, fishing, and woodcarving. Biographies * Original